


Something Off

by HanaHimus



Series: AU where Yuka is Ryuji's Mom [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, P1 is involved but you dont need to really know anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Futaba says there's something off about Ryuji's mom, Ryuji disagrees, and Ren finds something out about her that no one was expecting.





	Something Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have an AU where Yuka is Ryuji's mom, so yeah. I wrote something small for it.

Ryuji Sakamoto thought inviting his friends over when Ren came back from his family’s home would be a good idea. They’d never really been to his house and his mom loved it when he had people over, so why not, right? What could go wrong when they were all so close? Hell, they were just sitting in the living room, drinking some sodas, and waiting for his mom to walk in with snacks.

It was going perfect until Futaba began shifting in her seat.

“Hey Ryuji,” Futaba poked at the table in his living room, “your mom… Isn’t she kinda weird?”

“What?!” Ryuji looked at the girl, eyes narrowing. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“I’m not meaning anything rude, calm down!” Futaba shook her head with a sigh. “I just… Your mom gives off a weird vibe, you know?”

“A weird vibe? She’s never given off a weird vibe!”

“I have to agree with her, actually,” Yusuke chimed in with a small nod, “your mother seems to be a special woman. As if her heart holds a strong resolve…”

“You guys are weird, you’re actin’ like she doesn’t come across as the mom I’ve always known!” Ryuji rolled his eyes as he sat back, grabbing his soda in the process.

“I agree with Ryuji, nothing about his mom seems off to me…” Ann frowned and seemed to think for a minute. “Yeah, nothing.”

“I agree, she seems like a perfectly fine woman to me. Nothing to be worried about.” Haru gave the two a small smile in an attempt to assure them.

“I’m sorry to say that I agree with Futaba and Yusuke.” Morgana walked across the table to try and peer into the kitchen. “There’s something about Ryuji’s mom that’s different, something that almost draws me to her.”

Ryuji blinked a few times. “Don’t even try and flirt with my mom, you stupid cat!”

“Wha--I’d never! I just mean that it feels like there’s something going on with her that I can connect with!” 

“You better not be trying to dance around what you really think--”

“I’m not, you little--”

Makoto cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. “You’re all being silly. If you three really think something is going on with Miss Sakamoto shouldn’t you ask the more obvious questions? Like… Has your mother started acting strangely in the past few months, Ryuji?”

He shook his head. “Nah, she hasn’t changed a bit from when I was younger! Nothing is weird with my mom!”

“I still don’t buy it!” Futaba shook her head. “Your mom is weird, I’m telling you!”

“Agreed.”

“Futaba’s right!”

“You three realize you’re some of our weirdest friends, right?” Ann frowned at them. “Can you really call someone weird?”

“U-uh,” Futaba’s eyes widened, “i-it takes one to know one!”

“Exactly, our own eccentricities allow us to find fellow eccentrics!” Yusuke was way too into defending this all, wasn’t he? 

“Yusuke-kun…” Haru gave an awkward laugh before looking at Ren. “What about you, Ren? What do you think?”

“I think…”

Everyone leaned closer to the boy who used to be their leader. “I think I can figure it out.”

“Oh? How are you planning on doing that? And what exactly do you mean by figure it out?” Makoto rose an eyebrow.

“I can figure out if there’s something weird about her aura and, if there is something, what caused it, no doubt.” Ren stood up, puffing out his chest.

“Oh, with that weird eye thing-y of yours?” Ryuji pointed to his own eye as he asked, eyebrows raised just like Makoto’s.

“Yeah, I’ll just go in there, say I want to help her with the snacks and then check her out. Easy.”

“...I don’t think saying you’re gonna check her out is the best line of action, Ren.” Futaba snickered when the boy’s face went red.

“You know what I mean!”

“Alright, well, either way…” Morgana looked at Ren. “Good luck, Joker!”

Ren smiled as he stood up and gave a nod. “May the right side be happy and may the wrong side be willing to accept defeat.” And off he went.

“So…” Yusuke looked around at the others. “Isn’t this when someone would usually make a bet of some sort?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Ryuji seemed to think for a minute. “Then, I bet--”

Ren was suddenly out in the living room again, eyes wide. “Ryuji why didn’t you tell me your mom has a Persona?!”

“I didn't think it mattered-- Wait what?! My mom has a what now?!” Ryuji’s eyes were almost wider than Ren’s.

“I looked at your mom and there’s no way she doesn’t have a Persona!”

“What, Ryuji’s mom has a Persona?!” Futaba jumped up. “Does that mean she’s been to the Metaverse before?”

“I don’t know!” Ryuji shook his head. “This is the first time I heard anything about this--”

“Ryuji?” His mom popped her head out of the kitchen. “Why are you yelling?”

“Sorry about that, Miss Sakamoto--”

“Oh no!” She held up a finger to cut Makoto off. “None of that Miss Sakamoto crap in this house! I’m Yuka, call me Yuka.”

“Um, well… Miss Yuka, I’m sorry about that. We’re fine, just got a little heated. Here, let me help you with the snacks…”

Makoto stood up and followed Yuka into the kitchen, leaving the rest to stand there in stunned silence. Ryuji’s mom was a Persona user… How had Ryuji not noticed that the entire time he’d been around her? 

“Well, I guess being around a person your whole life’ll skew the way you see them, huh?” Ann offered this with an awkward smile. “So, uh... What do we do about this?”

“I vote we don’t mention it unless she brings up Personas.” Morgana looked around at the rest of them. “Agreed?”

“Very much so.”

“Yep!”

“I wouldn’t want to scare his mother, so of course.”

“Gotta agree with Mona.”

“You’re… Right, as much as I hate to admit it.”

“Then it’s settled. We don’t bring up Ryuji’s mom having a Persona to her.” Ren looked around. “We will talk about this more later, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, feedback is loved and all that good stuff, have a nice day :D!


End file.
